


Lullabies for a Stormy Night

by Crystalshard



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard
Summary: Five individual fluff ficlets with our favourite Mandalorian, Corin the (ex-)Stormtrooper, and Baby Yoda.Warning. May cause sugar overload.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 162





	1. Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> These came about because of the angst happening on the Mandorin Discord server. To counteract it, I volunteered to write some fluff. 
> 
> None of these are in chronological order.

"This is not," Corin yelled over the sound of the explosions echoing through the hull, "how I wanted to spend today!" 

"Tell that to them!" Din shouted back, dipping the port side of the _Razor Crest_ into half a barrel roll. The bounty hunter followed them, in a display of acrobatics that Corin both admired and cursed. 

Corin hesitated for a moment, then took his hands from the firing controls and slapped open the wide-band broadcast. " _You_ are making us miss our son's birthday!" he snarled. 

The explosions stopped. 

"Oh," said an apologetic voice over the comm system. "Sorry. Tell you what, I'll give you a day's head start. After that, all bets are off." The bounty hunter hesitated, then added, "I have kids, too." 

It took Corin, gaping, a couple of seconds to kill the open line. Din, however, wasn't going to waste time arguing. He engaged the engines, then jumped them into light speed as soon as they were safely out of range. 

Corin turned to Din. He couldn't see under the Mandalorian's helmet, but he had an idea that Din was just as stunned as Corin himself.

"Well," said Din. "I didn't expect that to work." 

From the other seat, where the cradle was securely strapped down, the child giggled.


	2. Bedtime Stories

". . . and then the Mand'alor took the Darksaber and vowed to destroy the _dar'manda_ who had betrayed Mandalore. And that, kids is all for the night." 

Whines of, "But Paaaaaz!" rose from the cluster of sleeping pallets on the cave floor, where the children were encircled by a ring of adult Mandalorians plus Corin. 

"No," Paz said mock-sternly as he got up from the rock he'd been sitting on. "A Mandalorian must learn that there is a time for action, and a time for patience. And bedtime is a time to be patient." 

There were no more whines out of the foundlings, who started arranging themselves into one big cuddle pile in the middle of the floor. The child was among them, toddling from foundling to foundling as it tried to determine where to sleep. 

Corin didn't bother hiding his smile as he watched the child finally snuggle down with his tiny head on a foundling's shoulder. 

"I'm glad we made it here in time for this," Din said quietly into Corin's ear. 

Corin turned and pressed his forehead against Din's helmet. "Even if we have to put up with Barthor's farts?" he teased. 

"I heard that," called another Mandalorian from across the floor, his tone tinged with laughter. 

"Good," Din called back, and several of the adults chuckled. 

"Can't you two lay off the lovey-dovey for one night?" Paz asked plaintively, sitting on the spare pallet next to Corin's. "You're going to give the foundlings sugar-sickness." 

"Tough," Raga said from the other side of Paz. "You encouraged it, you get to put up with it." 

Paz paused, then flopped back in a sprawl of heavy limbs. Corin rolled closer to Din to avoid a stray foot, and Din wrapped him in an embrace that was no less warm for them both wearing armor. 

"Nuhoyi jate, cyar'ika," Din murmured to Corin. _Sleep well, beloved._

"You too," Corin whispered back.


	3. Lemon Face

So far, they hadn't found anything the child wouldn't eat. It had become a game for the Foundlings, presenting different foods to the child and watching it eagerly scarf down anything with a hint of nutritional value. 

Din and Corin, in a rare quiet moment, were sat off to one side with Din's arm wrapped around Corin's waist. The press of Din's vambrace was surprisingly comfortable. 

Corin was only half paying attention when Din tensed. "What is it?" Corin asked, glancing around to check for unexpected intruders that might be threatening the Foundlings. 

"Kast found a T'rani sourfruit somewhere. It's - uh oh." 

As ever, the child had grasped the bright yellow fruit in its tiny hands and bitten into it. There was a moment when everything seemed to balance on a knife's edge, and then the child's face scrunched up even further. "Pweh!" 

The bite of sourfruit sailed out of the child's mouth and splattered against the chest of the foundling who'd brought the fruit in the first place. Corin couldn't help but think that Kast deserved it. 

The child made face after face, seemingly trying to get rid of the sour taste. Corin only managed not to laugh from a great effort of will, and Din wasn't even trying. Soft huffs of amusement came from under Din's helmet. "It's all right," Din managed between chuckles. "Sourfruit mouth doesn't last long, with most species." 

It seemed that the same held true for whatever species the child belonged to, as it had stopped trying to turn its mouth inside out. Kast offered up a piece of candy in apology for the sourfruit, and the child accepted it eagerly. The sugar seemed to neutralize the last of the taste, and soon the child was accepting random foods again. 

Albeit with a little more caution this time.


	4. For the First Time

Corin woke slowly, reaching lazily for Din. His searching hand was met with only thin air, and Corin opened his eyes in confusion. Din was usually there when Corin woke, solid reassurance that Corin was wanted and valued and cared for. He sat up, then realized that he couldn't feel the hum of the engines through the deck. Had they landed? Had -

"Corin!" Din called cheerfully. "Come on, join us!" 

Sitting up, Corin finally spotted Din and the child over by a loose cargo container. Din was sitting next to it, carefully preventing the child perched on the top of the container from reaching for the plates arranged in front of it. 

"Did I forget an occasion?" Corin asked, biting his lip as he stood. "Is this some kind of Mandalorian special day?" 

Din's helmet tilted in confusion. "Not exactly. Well, only for us. It's a year since you joined us here on the Razor Crest, I thought it would be nice to celebrate." 

"Oh." Corin stopped still for a second, processing this, and then a tiny smile crept across his face. "So, it's sort of my Life Day?" 

"If you like," Din agreed. 

Daringly, Corin settled himself down next to Din, who apparently had no objections but instead passed him a slice of real, fresh-baked cake. 

"Where'd you get this?" Corin asked, inhaling longingly. 

"There's a small bakery on the outskirts of the town near here. The kid and I trekked out to get it for you this morning." 

Corin smiled, warmth gathering almost painfully in his chest at the thought. "Thank you. I mean it." 

"You're welcome." Din picked up a glass of some brown, sweet-smelling liquid and stuck the straw under his helmet. There was a slurping noise, and then the straw re-emerged. "You can pay me back by teaching me to pack a snowball properly." 

The warmth in Corin's chest went molten. "You brought us to an ice planet?" 

Corin could hear the smile in Din's reply. "I did. Just for you."


	5. From the Minds of Babes

The child cuddled sleepily into warm arms, soothed by the heartbeat it was snuggled next to. Second Parent bowed his head to bestow a kiss, and the child let out a contented burble. Second Parent was Good and love and a complicated pain that the child didn't understand, but he was happier with First Parent nearby. First Parent was also happy when Second Parent was near, and the silent-song between them was beautiful. Second Parent helped to heal the fear and loneliness in First Parent. 

Both of them loved the child without reservation, and the child loved them back. First and Second Parent belonged together, and the child would help them understand it. 

Even if the child had to break beds from here to the other end of the galaxy.


End file.
